A shoulder to cry on
by Losthompson
Summary: Antheas boyfriend cheats on her and Mycroft steps in to comfort and fight for her and ends up telling Anthea that he loves her in the process. Mythea one shot because I love them


A.N: hi everyone this is another Mythea because I love them and there's really not enough Mythea out there. Anyway this ones about Antheas ex and how mycroft comes to her rescue, confessing his love in the process.

A shoulder to cry on

She was frozen, stuck to the seat as she locked eyes with her boyfriend and started to recognise what he was telling her. He stopped, looking slightly worried "Amelia, I'm so so sorry, I'm a stupid idiot and it will never, ever happen again..." As soon as he said that Anthea suddenly regained some of her stubborn confidence that she used in work on a daily basis "your right Paul it wont happen again, have a nice life." And with that she walked out of the flat and closed the door.

She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that, that paranoid asshole who used to complain about the amount of time she spent with her boss would cheat on her. Anthea exited the building and started to walk towards the park at the end of the road, it was raining and dark but she couldn't care less. With no sign of Paul following her Anthea sat on a nearby bench and began to sob. About 2 minutes later a man came to a stop next to the bench. Anthea didn't look up, she didn't want to, because if it wasn't the man she so desperately wanted it to be then she might just break down even more. The man sat down next to her and erected an umbrella above their heads. Anthea started to calm down a little due to his presence, and then shivered as a sudden rush of wind came sweeping over her. Mycroft put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer "he was a complete imbecile and you can do better." It came out almost as a whisper, but Anthea heard it and let out a small laugh as recognition "yeah well with this job sir a steady relationship is hard to come by." Mycroft hummed in agreement and the two of them sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute until Anthea broke the silence. "Sir, why are you here exactly?" Mycroft turned to his PA with a said smile and said "Because you are my one and only friend my dear, and I know for a fact that should such an occasion arise, you would do exactly the same." After he said that Anthea smiled and laid her head on Mycroft's shoulder.

The next day

It was half past one and Mycroft and Anthea had only just gotten out of the office to go and get lunch. They were seated outside a very nice café, only a couple of streets away from their office building. They were talking about the extensively boring meeting they'd have to endure after they got back when they both heard a voice they really wish they hadn't. "AMELIA!" Anthea put down her cup of tea and looked at Mycroft, who was at this point scowling and the person who was yelling at them "why in gods name would you tell him your real name my dear" Mycroft said turning to Anthea with a disappointed look on his face "I panicked ok." Anthea whispered. "Amelia" the man said getting closer to the pair. Anthea wanted to just ignore the idiot but Mycroft was too angry at him and obviously had other plans "why hello Paul, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Mycroft said with a mock joyfulness that put the other man on edge. "Hi…Mr Holmes" Paul said trying to ignore the intimidating genius "Amelia what the hell happened last night, you just left"

"That's right Paul I left and I suggest you do the same" Anthea was now looking down at the table close to breaking down into tears at any moment. "No Amelia I'm not going anywhere-"

"And why the hell not" Mycroft cut in now very aware of his assistants discomfort. Paul immediately turned to Mycroft and spoke "Listen mate just stay out of it yeah." That was it. Mycroft had reached his breaking point. He slowly stood up placing his hands on the table as he did so looking Paul right in the eye and very calmly said "no you listen, and you listen very carefully otherwise you might find yourself in a rather unpleasant situation-" Anthea reached over and placed a hand on top of Mycroft's "Myc don't, just leave it" Mycroft looked down at his assistant pleading face and was about to do as she said when all of a sudden. "OH, I get it now, this was so obvious. You two, together, and you dumped me for cheating?" At that moment Anthea burst into tears and Mycroft unleashed hell upon Paul. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you even think that this amazing women is even capable of that. She is so much more than you could ever hope to have, you don't even deserve to walk on the ground she treads, and neither do I so get that insane idea out of your head that she would even go for someone as pathetic as me, because it would never happen even though I wish it would-" at that moment Mycroft realised what he had just said and froze. "Whatever mate you can keep her" and with that Paul walked away. Mycroft sat down and didn't dare look at his assistant for fear of what might happen next.

After what felt like an eternity the ice man felt something squeeze his hand and realised that Anthea still had her hand on top of his. The squeeze brought him back to reality as he turned to his assistance and was completely shocked at what he saw. Affection, admiration, respect… Love, and with that Mycroft spoke the words that would change his life "Amelia Laurie, I love you." Anthea started to cry tears of joy "Mycroft Holmes, I love you too" at that moment Anthea pulled on Mycrofts lapels and tugged him into a kiss.

A.N: hi guys, did you like it ?

If anyone has any prompts for me plz review and I'll try my best to get it out there

Thanks for reading guys I'll see you on the next one.


End file.
